Prank Master
by TheMackers
Summary: Jane finally decides to ask Lisbon out and Lisbon decides to pull a prank on Jane. A Jane-style prank.


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Mentalist or any of its characters. **Is there Jisbon, Grigsby and Cho/girlfriend in every episode? No, so I obviously don't own it (but it's on my Christmas list...)

**Prank Master**

"Alright, I'm gonna do it!" Jane announced. "I'm gonna tell Lisbon that I love her and I want to be with her!"

"Finally." Cho mumbled.

Jane stood up from his couch and walked over to Cho's desk.

"Well, I have you and Rigsby to thank for it. When the team went out to celebrate the case we closed last week, your little speech about telling Lisbon how I feel was inspirational, Cho. Especially since I saw how good it worked with Rigsby and Van Pelt."

"It was getting ridiculous man. The only people who didn't know you two loved each other were you and Lisbon."

"Are we that bad?"

"All of the glances, smiles and how much you flirt with each other…I don't know how you, a mentalist, and Lisbon, a cop, missed the love beams you two were sending to each other."

Jane gave Cho a bright smile.

"No need to worry any longer, my good friend Cho. Today, my dear Lisbon and I will make it official."

Jane then headed toward Lisbon's office. Once he was out of sight, Cho hopped up from his chair and went to the kitchen where Rigsby and Van Pelt were located.

"Jane's going to do it." Cho stated from the doorway.

Rigsby and Van Pelt both looked up from their mugs of coffee to focus on Cho.

"Do what?" Rigsby asked.

"He's finally going to tell Lisbon how he feels about her." Cho explained.

"That's so sweet!" Van Pelt exclaimed with a smile. "They make such a cute couple. They're perfect for each other."

She reached across the table to hold Rigsby's hand. Rigsby returned the smile. Cho just rolled his eyes from the doorway.

"Hey, he's about to knock on her door." Cho said beckoning for the two to follow him.

The three knew that Jane and Lisbon really loved each other, but were reluctant to admit it. So, they knew it was up to them to help the love-struck consultant waiting hesitantly outside of his lover's office.

"Dude, are you going to go in or tell her from here?" Cho asked as they approached Jane.

Jane turned to face the team. He replied:

"I plan to go in there, trust me. I'm just a little nervous. I haven't done this in a long time."

"Don't be nervous Jane. Believe me, Lisbon feels the same way about you." Van Pelt reassured him.

Jane nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay, here we go."

Jane opened the door and walked into Lisbon's office. Lisbon, who was currently sitting at her desk, looked up from her paperwork as Jane entered and gave him a little wave. Jane waved back and then walked toward her desk. She kept her gaze focused on him as he approached.

"Lisbon-Teresa-I want to tell you how I feel about you, well, us. After my family was murdered, I fell apart. I was miserable, hating life. Then I came to the CBI and met you, which is the best thing that has ever happened to me. You found what was left of my shattered heart and put it back together. You taught me how to love again, which is something I never thought I would be able to do. You cared for me even though I had nothing and was at my lowest. You didn't even think twice about it despite of my past or all of the shenanigans I pull. In fact, I know that you love me because of it. What I want to say, Teresa, is that I love you. You are my world and you are the happiest, most beautiful part of my life. Teresa, will you do me the great honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

Jane watched anxiously as Lisbon pushed her hair behind her ears, revealing that she had earbuds from her MP3 in her ears. She removed them and turned her MP3 (which had been in her pocket) off. _Wait, she had been listening to her MP3 the entire time?!_ Jane thought, shocked. He was a mentalist; he wasn't supposed to miss these things.

"I'm sorry Jane. What were you saying? I had my MP3 in." Lisbon explained.

Jane's eyes widened in horror at the thought that Lisbon did not hear his heartfelt confession. After a few moments of silence, Lisbon smiled and laughed. She stood up and walked around her desk and over to a still slightly confused Patrick Jane. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. When they broke apart, Jane's look of confusion was replaced by a bright smile.

"I heard what you said Patrick. What I also heard was you and the team outside my office discussing your plans to tell me all of this, so I decided to have a little fun. It just seemed to be a perfect opportunity to get back at you for all of your shenanigans, as you put it." Lisbon gave him a sly smile. "Besides, girlfriends are allowed to play pranks on their boyfriends, especially when said boyfriend is a master of pranks. But then again, I guess I beat the master at his own game."

This time, it was Jane who initiated the kiss.

"I love you Teresa."

"I love you too Patrick."

"Oh, by the way," Jane said with a devious grin. "Don't expect to be the master of pranks for too long my dear. I plan on taking the title back."

"Is that a challenge?" Lisbon responded playfully.

"Most definitely."

Jane then pulled Lisbon into an embrace. She rested her head on his chest and sighed happily.

"Van Pelt was right." Jane whispered.

"About what?" Lisbon asked.

"We make a perfect couple."

Lisbon lifted her head to look up at him and rested her chin on his chest instead.

"She's definitely right. We are perfect."

_Perfect_.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: My sister and I came up with this story. The original was Jane talking to Lisbon and her joking that she was thinking about Sam. Somehow, it transformed to Lisbon listening to her MP3.

**Reviews are like Jisbon moments; you can never have too many:) (beautiful simile, wasn't it?)**


End file.
